Goodbye Angel
by Tapaie101
Summary: This takes off from the end of Hush Hush when Nora jumps of the rafter in the Gym. Its Patch's point of view .. First FanFic hope you like it OOC characters! P.S.There's some changed facts from the story but not too many :P  PLEASE REVIEW! i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Patch's POV

When I came to, I had a wicked headache. I couldn't even remember where I was…or what I was doing. I was ..I was with…

Nora.

Her name sent a shock through my entire body. I sat up frantically looking for her. Shit. Where was she? Where was Chauncey?

Then I saw her.

She was falling. Nora, my angel, was falling to her death from the school rafters. I watched the scene unfold in front of me as if in slow motion.

Nora tears streaming down her face.

Eyes closed, a small smile on her face.

And then the sickening thud as she hits the floor.

No.

That's all I can think in this moment. Not Nora.. not her. I start crawling over to her trying to control the loud, gut wrenching sobs coming out of me. When I reached her she wasn't moving. I checked her neck and wrists for any pulse. Nothing . I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears. Tracing the shape of her lips..trying to get a response from Nora's lifeless body. I bury my face in the crook of neck, letting my sobs shake my shoulders in the quiet gymnasium. I inhale her scent letting her sweet aroma soothe the burning ache in my chest. She was gone…I can't believe I lost her…after everything we'd been through..after all I did to keep her safe…I failed her. It was too much to bear.

Then she coughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope and relief flooded through me as Nora stirred. She coughed again this time spewing blood from her mouth. My fingers felt the jagged, disjointed rhythm of her heart through her neck. She slowly opened her eyes immediately finding mine.

"Patch…" she whispered.

"It's okay, Angel, I'm here…I'm here." I spoke around the lump in my throat. I spoke nonsense words went to soothe but they only sounded like goodbyes.

"I'm sorry…" She sighed.

"You're…sorry? Nora, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault…I failed you, I couldn't protect you and now you're dying." I finished in a broken whisper.

Confusion touched her features, then sadness. She reached a shaking hand up to my face, wiping away my tears.

"Don't say that. I did this for you! So you could get your wings…" She trailed off.

"You jumped off the rafter…for me?" The guilt was too much. I could feel it eating me from the inside out.

"Yes..so you could get your wings…so you could be happy." She whispered intently.

I gripped her shoulders, gazing at her with an intense gaze of my own, "How could you ever think…I could be happy without you? Are you crazy? What kind of happiness could I ever have…knowing you were dead? " What was wrong with her? Me? Happy WITHOUT her? Impossible. Nora stared at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Patch." She sobbed

"Shh its okay Angel." I said holding back my own tears, pulling her close to my chest. Why? How could this happen to me? To us? Eventually her sobs subsided, and was replaced by a soft whimpering .

"I'm scared.." She said softly

"I am too, Angel"

"I'm going to miss you, Patch" she said a small smile on her lips "and your stupid innuendos."

"I'll miss you too Angel, and I knew you would." I laughed.

"I Love You, Patch."

"I Love You too, Nora."

And then…she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

1 hour later

I called the police, and told them where to find her. I stayed with her until they got there and lifted her on the stretcher , while I hid behind the bleachers. It was harder to see them leave with her than I thought it would have been.

_I should probably get used to being without her_ I thought bitterly.

I stood and started walking to the exit. I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stay here…not in this pace where we said our goodbyes, and shared our last kiss…it hurt too much.

I went to Nora's house, knowing it would be empty as usual. When I got there I snuck up to her bedroom window and slipped in. Her room was just as I remembered it , disorganized but not messy. Bed sheets in disarray, shoes scattered near the closet and textbooks on the floor.

I felt the lump rise in my throat ,recalling the moments we shared in here. All the fights, make-ups and stolen kisses that neither of us would ever experience again.

I sank to my knees, hands covering my face. I shuddered in silent agony, letting the grief wash over me in a thick envelope.

I was alone.

Alone.

_Because she left you _a voice spoke in my mind

I jerked suddenly with the revelation the voice gave me. Because the voice was right.

Nora HAD left me. She went off to heaven and left me here by myself. After all the promises we made to be together forever, and to always love each other. She died, and left me here to face the darkness without her.

Nora LEFT me.

I rose to my feet no longer feeling the sadness that had taken over me. Now it was a fury; a rage so blazing hot It rivaled the sun.

Well I wasn't just going to sit around and cry over a girl who never cared in the first place. No, I was going to live my life the way a fallen angel should. Not with petty, pathetic emotions that made you weak. I would harden what was left of my heart and move on, never making the same mistake of loving someone again.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later

I sat in a smoky corner at Bo's, leaning back on the two chair legs so that my back was supported by the wall. I glanced around lazily taking in my surroundings. As I cleaned my nails with my new switchblade I looked at all the beefy dudes around me cussing and throwing punches.

I chuckled to myself wondering who my next prey would be. I looked at the bar to see some guy glaring at me.

_Bingo_

I grinned in spite of myself, savoring his expression. I sized him up in an obvious look up and down.

He was shorter than me but had me beat in the muscle department. He obviously thought he was good-looking by the clothe he wore. a v-neck Ed Hardy T-shirt with some '90s style baggy shorts. He had his hair jelled up in a very Pauly-D from _Jersey Shore _way. But his eyes were a different story. His eyes were dark and knowing , like an old man's eyes in a kids face. That's when I noticed that his T-shirt just barely covered a mark on his chest.

He was a Nephilim.

Ah that just made this night even sweeter. I shrugged and rolled my eyes at the guy in an obvious show disdain. If he was the hot-head he looked like he would be here in 3, 2, 1-

"You got a problem , dude?" Said the Pauly look-a-like.

I set my chair down on all fours with an audible click and shoved my blade in my pocket. I rose to my full height ,towering a mere 3 inches above him.

"No problem, _dude_ , it's all good here. Now why don't you go sit back down before you get yourself n some trouble."

His face flushed an angry red and his fists clenched.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to." he said stepping into my personal space.

I shrugged, "Then I'll just have to make you." I said in a painstakingly obvious tone.

He started to say something but stopped short when a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was a short hippie-haired guy with more piercings and tattoos then I've ever seen on a body at once. He flashed me an apologetic smile before turning to Pauly and saying, " What are you crazy? That's Patch. THE Patch Cipriano. You don't want to get into a scuffle with him,cuz trust me…you'll ,lose. Just walk away, Eddy."

Eddy shook the hand off his shoulder and glared at me.

"Watch your back." He said in what I assume was to be a tone. He turned around and walked back to his bar seat. I sat back down and let the bait sit there. After a few minutes I got up and walked to the door and slipped out.

But not before flipping Eddy the bird.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw his eyes flash with anger a split second before I closed the door. It was late, about one in the morning after I left Bo's. I walked slowly and purposefully down the deserted road in town.

"Hey you."

I turned around hiding a smile. It was Eddy. he followed just as I knew he would.

"yeah?"

He stalked up to me, is entire posture emanating a fighting aura.

"I think it's time you learned a little respect for your superiors." He sneered.

I almost laughed. "You're no better than those humans." I smirked at his shocked expression "Yeah I know you're a Nephil . Which is why I'm going to enjoy doing this." I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the alley next to us. I shoved him against the wall and before he could say anything shoved my switchblade in his gut up to the hilt.

He screamed as I twisted the knife.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

"Shh. Calm down Eddy. No need to be dramatic. It's just a knife wound after all." I pulled the knife out and cleaned it on his jeans.

"What do you want?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Just your Oath of Fealty " I grinned.

"You son of a bitch." He sputtered.

I thrust the knife in him again emitting a strangled scream again.

"This doesn't have to be difficult. Just give me your oath and I let you go."

He actually laughed before saying "Too late, asshole. I've already given my oath to someone."

The triumphant look in his eyes told me he wasn't lying.

I sighed, "Well that sucks," I concluded "I guess I'll just have to kill you anyways."

His eyes widened "You wouldn't."

I drew the knife back, letting the moonlight glint menacingly in the moonlight.

"Try me." I smirked

One less Nephil in the world…I was doing humanity a favor. Id been doing this every night for two weeks now, ever since…

I shook my head to clear that particular thought. But in any case I had been killing Nephils like Chauncey every night for two-weeks. They deserved it for sacrificing their own descendants for hope of freeing them from their oaths. Monstrous. Just like what had happened with N- her.

The anger brought on by her name propelled me into action. I brought the blade down in a quick striking motion-

When I saw it.

What looked like a fog of smoke materialized next to me, halting my strike an inch above his heart.

The haze began to take shape. A girl. That much was obvious by the look of her curves and frame. She had curly auburn hair with deep penetrating gray eyes. She was wearing the same clothes she died in. But the expression was one that haunted me. Infinitely sad eyes that looked on the verge of tears, with a never-ending hurt in their depth.

It was Nora.


	6. Chapter 6

No.

I felt my entire body shaking with denial, as I stared at her. She stood, a measly ten feet away, staring back at me with those cold, grey eyes. I dropped Eddy, who had passed out from blood loss, to the pavement, but kept my eyes on her.

"Nora?" I croaked. I could feel the overwhelming grief Id held back since that night threaten to overtake me. But through my pain I could feel unmistakable surge of something warm and wonderful:

Hope.

I immediately beat it back with fervor.

_Nora was dead, she wasn't coming back_ I thought sharply. But then she spoke.

"Patch…what are you doing?" Her whisper was soft and quiet in the night, but sounded so much like she did when she was alive that it was like a physical blow to my chest. She took a few tentative forward which I mirrored by stepping back.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing here? " I bit out accusingly. The shock had worn off and I remembered how she up and left me without warning.

Instead of yelling at me like the old Nora would she just looked at me pityingly and said, "Patch, I know your angry but look at what you're doing," she said ,gesturing to Eddy " this has to stop. I came to help you."

I turned my back on her. Of course she didn't come back for me. Why would she?

"So you came back to save them?" I asked

"I came to save you," her voice came from right behind me now, " this isn't you…you've changed. I'm sorry I brought this on you. This isn't what I wanted." She finished in a broken whisper.

"You left me." I said, resentment in my voice.

"Patch-" she tried desperately.

"You left me!" I finally screamed, all the floodgates flowing freely "How could you do that? It was supposed to be you and me! TOGETHER.

"Patch-"

"You were everything to me…AND YOU. LEFT. ME!" I finished breathing heavily

She was staring at me wide-eyed, with a dropped jaw.

"I…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…I love-"

"Don't," I cut her off and turned away again. I didn't want to hear her excuses. her lies. You don't desert the one you love. You don't leave them alone to hold the sadness by themselves.

"Don't say you love me, because you don't." I said bitterly.

"I don't love you?" She said incredulously. I could hear the anger in her voice, and the stubbornness. Just like remembered.

"I died for you! I gave up my life so you could be happy!" She yelled.

"Happy? So I could be _happy? _ How could you think I would be happy without you? I love you! and you're DEAD. Do you know how I feel, knowing that it was because of me that you died?" I could feel the tears on my face now. Damn. I haven't cried since that night in her bedroom, and I didn't want to start now.

"I was trying to protect you-" she started.

"That was MY job! _I _was supposed to take care of _YOU. _You were my Angel, and I would have done anything for you."

I looked away from her pity-filled gaze and started to walk away from her. I needed to get away. From her, and from everything else inside me.

"Patch."

The tone of her voice made me look at her. I've never seen a ghost cry until now. There were these silvery tracks making their way down her cheeks. She walked over until there was barely an inch between us. She stared into my eyes for a few heavy moments.

"I'm sorry. What I did…was for you. Everything was for you."

And then she was gone. I can't explain how it happened but she just disappeared, like a puff of smoke.

I stood in the street, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. What the hell was that? In one night all the defenses and walls I built had come tumbling down almost effortlessly. I looked over at the still unconscious Eddy and decided to leave him there. I started walking toward my apartment, my thoughts racing a mile per minute.

So what was I going to now? Go on doing what I've been doing for weeks? Killing Nephilim in an attempt to soothe my broken heart? Try to forgive her for what she did and hope that she forgives me? I don't know, but the one thing I did know was that I had to see her again.

And I knew just what to do.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note!

Alright soo I've gotten a few reviews and they're all good stuff But I've got a couple questions before I continue:

1. Do you like the direction the stories headed?

2. Should I make the characters more like the ones in the book? Anyone you'd like to see?

requests for an ending (Inbox) cause at this moment I'm sorta stuck :/

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

4 Days later

I was laying in bed at my apartment thinking my next move. After my first Nora sighting been trying to get her to appear again but no such luck. I've been slaughtering nephilim every night since Eddy but she hasn't shown up.

That's when I realized the answer: She was staying away on purpose. Duh, of course that was it. She knew I was baiting her into reappearing. I let a grim smile grow on my face. Nora wasn't stupid, and being dead didn't make her stupid either. But I wasn't stupid either , and if I wanted Nora to show up she would show up.

But since it was obvious that just killing Nephilim wasn't going to work anymore I had to change my approach. If Nora thought that killing the Nephilim were wrong, then maybe….

I hopped out of bed and changed into A black v-neck sweater some black jeans and sneakers, leaving my chain around my neck. I grabbed my keys from the top of my dresser and headed for the door.

I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Rixons number. After the 3rd rind he picked up.

" Aye Man!" He yelled in the speaker. I had to move my head a goo few inches from the phone, just to maintain my hearing.

" Sup Rix? What're you doing?" I asked as I got in my car.

"Nothing just at some boring blokes party, checking out all the lovely ladi- whoops sorry ."

He finished apologetically. Im pretty sure Rixon was the only one who knew the depth of my feelings for Nora, but even so I would never talk to him about it. He didn't want me to dwell on the sad things so he usually changed the subject. I pulled the car out of my neighborhood and headed downtown.

"It's alright…I wanted to see if you felt like coming out tonight."

"Ooooohhh boys night out? Alright where we going?"

I sped down the highway and got of the ramp before answering.

"Were going hunting."


	9. Chapter 8

In the car with Rixon

(Patch picked him up) (P.S. Rixon doesn't know about the ghost thing)

"Are you _crazy?_" Rixon asked.

"Whats the big deal, Rixon?" I muttered, annoyed. "It's not like we've never hunted scumbags before."

Rixon shook his head, "This is different Patch, it's wrong."

I laughed humorlessly, "Oh so all of a sudden your some saint? What about that guy you almost killed last week? How is that different than this?

"That guy attacked me first! It was _self-defense. _The only reason your doing this is because…."

My hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"Don't go there, Rix." I warned.

"Pull over, Patch. We gotta talk." He sternly.

"Rixon-"

"_Pull over_."

I , by no means, was scared of Rixon. He was like a brother to me every sense…but something in his voice told me this wasn't up to discussion

I pulled over. And turned off the car.

I kept my eyes forward one hand one the wheel. Rixon, on the other hand, turned to face me in the chair. He stared at me but made no move to start the chat. Waiting for me to say something first, I guessed. But I stayed silent, unwilling to be the first to break the silence. After a few heavy beats he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I felt a smug sense of satisfaction in his aggravation but still said nothing.

"Patch…" he began quietly, " we both know that this is about Nora."

Her name once again froze me in place. I don't know what he saw on my face, but whatever it was was enough to make Rixon Put a hand on my shoulder (a sign of affection we never showed).

"She's dead, man. And doing this_….stuff _isn't going to bring her back."

My fury immediately shot up as I shoved his hand off my shoulder.

"You think I don't know that?" I screamed at him. "I know she's dead Rixon, _I WAS THERE_? So don't act like you understand how I feel!" I finished angrily.

Rixon looked at me with a calm, intense stare. Normally he would have been yelling at me in the same tone but this time he stayed quiet. Letting me get my anger out.

Then he spoke the words that pierced me to my soul:

"She would have **hated** you for doing this."

On the outside it would have looked like I was unaffected, but on the inside my heart was crashing in my chest while my brain tried to get a handle on my emotions. Did he think I was an idiot? I knew damn well how Nora would feel if she saw me now. She would feel disgusted, angry, ashamed and guilty and maybe she would hate me. But if she felt all of those things I needed to hear it from _her _not Rixon.

"You don't know anything, Rixon." I whispered.

"But I know you, and I knew Nora…she may be gone but I even I can see that you haven't let her go. You have to try to be the guy she remembered. The one she deserved. "

He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. He didn't understand and he never would, not until he lost someone he loved, someone who in every sense of the world completed who he was and reached him to his soul. Like Nora had with me.

But he had the nerve to sit there and accuse, make assumptions and judge me? Unacceptable.

"Get out of my car Rixon." I growled.

"Patc-."

"_**NOW**_.

Silently he opened the door and climbed out. I turned on the car, with no hesitation, and sped back onto the highway.

_Some brother_ a voice whispered in my head. It was the same voice from that night in Nora's room but I was too distracted to care.

If Rixon didn't want to help me, then fine. With or without him I was going to see her again.

No matter what the cost.


	10. Authors note 2

Okay so I know the last thing you guys want to see is an author's note but bear with me :

So I've gotten the ending to the story in mind, but I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a sequel. It would be about how patch gets along without Nora or there life if she comes back. You answer to this will determine the ending of the story. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 9

A Couple Minutes Later

I parked the car in a deserted parking lot and started walking down the streets of downtown Coldwater. Id calmed down since I kicked Rixon out my car, which I felt kind of bad about. Sure he'd said some hurtful stuff but he was only trying help me.

But I didn't need help. Help is for people who have problems. I didn't have a problem, I had a solution. The problem was that Nora was dead and I couldn't be with her; The solution was the brief appearances I could conjure up by doing things she didn't approve of. And I'd rather face her complete and utter disappointment than nothing at all.

I stopped suddenly, feeling a wave of fatigue slump my shoulders. After dealing with Rixon and thinking about Nora I was already emotionally spent.

Ignoring the anguish that was seeping into my chest ,I thought my plan through one more time before moving into action. I walked over to this dilapidated, run-down building, and leaned my back against it. I was bait. One, guy standing alone in the dark attracted muggers and other criminals just like a moth to a flame. And almost as if cued they arrived., six of them, all dressed in raggedy biker clothes and metal chains. Each of them looked to be in their mid-twenties, maybe a few teens in their midst.

There was one who stood slightly in front, and in the center of the group. He had a smug, proud look on his face which made the long scar on his face crinkle in the limited light.

_He was obviously the leader_ I decided.

Scar-face took a step toward me, his entire stance radiating a superiority I know I've given off before.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked in a mocking tone. He took a few steps until he was right in my face.

"A prep-school dropout perhaps?" Huh. Well that was original, at least.

I laughed, but not in a way that made it look like it was funny, in a way to warn him that he made a mistake.

"That's funny coming from the rejected cast of _West Side Story._" I retorted.

They all froze for a second, probably in shock at my nonchalance in their presence.

The leader recovered quickly though the blood rushing to his face in anger. He reached to his waistband to pull out his .357 Magnum revolver.

_Let the games begin._


	12. Chapter 10

He almost had his gun out of his pants , when I lunged at him. With inhuman speed I knocked the gun from his hands. Before he could react I swept his feet from under him, knocking him flat on his back; leaving him disoriented. I advanced on his sidekicks, knocking them out efficiently and without mercy.

When everyone was out cold, I made quick work of disarming them. I shoved the lackeys into the building and barricaded the door with some cinder blocks: Leaving the leader outside with me. I walked over to Scar-face, who was still out cold, and slung him over my shoulder with ease. I headed down the sidewalk into the nearby forest, stopping once only to pick up the discarded gun

Phase 1 Complete.

I arrived at a small clearing in the middle of the forest shortly after. I situate the gun in my waistband before dumping Scarface on the ground. Hard.

"OW!" he shouted, once he connected to the ground.

_God, what a wimp_ I thought warily.

He looked around confusingly for a moment before his eyes landed on me. He watched me, scrutinizing my stance and facial expression.

"Like what you see?" I mocked.

He flushed an angry red and started to scramble to his feet, but I drew the gun and he froze.

"Not so fast." I reprimanded him quietly. "Whats your name?" I wondered.

He swallowed loudly before answering, "They call me Shadow." I almost laughed out loud. It was like something from a movie.

"I didn't ask what they called you, I asked your name." I said pleasantly.

"It's…..Eric." He whispered looking down.

"Well _Eric _you seem like an average, everyday hard-core thug. Or is that just a front?" I questioned walking a slow circle around him.

He said nothing and sat quietly, thinking of what? I didn't know. But I continued to prompt him.

"Oh c'mon Eric! Why so quiet? Aren't you the same guy who robs innocent people? Who kills innocents in cold blood?"

He had tears in his eyes, but they hadn't fallen yet, "Those were mistakes… I-I never meant to-"

"To what? To hurt anyone? To steal?" I was getting angry now. He was trying to play innocent. He was trying to act the part of the regretful human, who realized the error of his ways.

And I wasn't buying it.

He was a monster. A cold-blooded killer. And just because he was crying now and not currently slaughtering innocents didn't make him any less monstrous. Tears on the face of evil cannot mask the wickedness . I learned that a long time ago. Years ago, from one point of view, it would have looked like Chauncey was the victim. He lost his will, dignity and most of his pride. But that could never wipe away the blood he spilled from his victim. Nora. Nora, who never did anything wrong to _anyone_ _._ Did she deserve it? Did Eric's victims deserve death?

No. They Didn't.

I grabbed him by his collar and jerked him up until his feet left the ground. He yelped in surprise as he felt the cold metal of his gun pressed against his neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't blow your head off right now." I hissed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry! I messed up, it was stupid and horrible but I SWEAR I will never hurt anyone again!" He shouted crocodile tears streaming down his face.

I shoved him to the ground and dropped to my haunches. The gun right in his face.

"Your right. You won't."

I started to pull back the trigger…


	13. Chapter 11

_I started to pull back the trigger…_

And froze.

And when I say froze I mean I ,literally, couldn't move if I wanted to.

"Patch stop!"

_Like I had a choice _I thought wryly.

She appeared beside me, but I didn't look at her. My eyes were focused on Eric ,who wasn't moving. Actually, now that I thought about it, Nothing was moving. It was dead silence all around, even for 2 A.M. The only sound was my fast-beating heart which, thankfully, hadn't stopped.

"Give me the gun, patch." Nora said quietly.

I almost laughed; _She was coming here again for someone else. Well, who needs her! She's gone and maybe she should have stayed that way_ I thought darkly.

I fought against my invisible restraints, to no avail.

"Let me go." I hissed angrily.

"Not until I have the gun."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I sneered. In case she'd forgotten I was currently immobilized.

"You have to mentally relinquish your hold. You have to willingly hand it over." She tried reasoning with me.

"Why should I?" I whispered fiercely. Why should I do anything she wanted. She dead to me now… right?

"Because this isn't you," she said tiredly " this can't be you."

I started shaking. It was too much. Even in death her faith, her absolute trust, in my goodness was unfailing. And I didn't deserve it.

I must have subconsciously surrendered my gun because next thing I know she was holding her hand out toward me.

Suddenly I wasn't frozen anymore and I immediately opened my hand and offered her the gun.

Like something out of a Harry Potter the gun floated from my hand and went toward her. With a fierce look of concentration the gun disintegrated into ashes right before my eyes. Then it was silent.

I abruptly noticed that I was the only thing unfrozen in the park (and most likely everywhere else.)

We both stood there quietly, neither one of us wanting to break the silence first.

At the point where I couldn't take it anymore I dared a peak at her. She was staring up at the sky The look on her face was impassive. I couldn't have read her face even if I tried.

As if feeling my gaze she lowered her face and looked into my eyes. And the impassive look vanished instantly and was replaced with a warmth so filled with life it didn't fit her pale face.

But inside I knew it was a lie. All the warmth and life I saw now would vanish in a blink of an eye.

She would leave me again.

She would just pick up and evaporate, and when would I see her again? Would I ever? The thoughts turned my voice cold.

"So I suppose you'll be leaving now." I said, averting my eyes, my voice emotionless.

She simply said nothing but took a few steps forward till we were a mere few feet apart.

"I can't stay here." She said softly. Like I was a child.

"Why not?" I accused. Knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

"Because this isn't my world anymore…" She explained with a small smile. "I've moved on from this place. I don't belong here anymore." She finished in a whisper.

Her explanation made me angry. Not her world? Moved on? That couldn't be true. If anyone deserved life, deserved true happiness, it was her.

And she didn't realize it.

"So you're telling me..this isn't your life anymore? That everything you had here on earth suddenly means nothing? Your mom, Vee, Dorothea …me?" I whispered incredulously.

"Of course not! You guys meant everything to me!" She defended passionately.

I backed up, picking out the key word. "_Meant?_ Past Tense? So, what, suddenly your above the rest of us? You don't care anymore?" I was yelling now but I didn't care. I couldn't keep the emotions bottled up anymore…they would kill me.

"How am I supposed to feel?" she cried, "Everything I want is out of my reach! I can never have my old life back, can never say goodbye to everyone, or have what I want most…" Her voice broke. She turned away from me.

I wanted to scream. To fight the forces that continually pulled both of us apart. She didn't deserve this…she deserved everything good and pure in the world. Nothing could justify the pain this girl had been through.

I started to approach her. Needing to feel her closeness even if it was an illusion. She heard my approach moved away from me.

"Don't, just stay away from me Patch." She whispered bitterly.

" Whats wrong?" I asked, quietly.

"It's too hard…to be near you when I can't feel you.." she said, her voice hoarse.

Did she think it was easier for me?

I out stretched my hand toward her, palm facing her.

She merely looked at it. Before stepping forward and out stretching her hand to touch mine.

I could never explain the sensation I felt at that moment, It was like being in love for the first time again. The feeling you get when you realize that there is someone in the world that fits you so completely; Like a missing puzzle piece. It was a blinding white light that was filled with joy ,euphoria and everything that was good in the world. Then nothing short of a miracle happened.

I felt her.


	14. Chapter 12

_I felt her._

I heard her gasp softly while I merely remained silent.

I had too many thoughts running through my head to do anything but stare. What was going on? Whats happening? Is it a trick? But then I realized I didn't matter this was as close to Nora as I had felt in weeks and I wasn't going waste a minute of it linking my fingers through hers I pulled her toward me and held her. I reveled in the tight embrace trying to soothe the ache my heart was feeling . I ran my fingers through her hair, stroking her cheeks and lips as if I'm trying to re-memorize her body. I held her face in my hands staring into her smoky-gray eyes. She sighed a small smile on her lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

This time I felt it. I felt the words settling in my chest and filling my heart while warming it. These weren't hollow words or some form of an excuse. They were more than words, they were feelings and emotions and intensity shoved into three small words.

" I love you, too." I said quietly.

Her smile grew and she stretched up to her tiptoes her face tilting up towards mine. Without a moment's hesitation I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and tender. The kiss required no thought and was so natural; as easy as breathing.

My hands reached up to cup her face while her hands circled around my face.

After a few moments she broke away, both of us breathing heavily.

She stared into my eyes and I stared back.

_There's no way life could get better than this_ I decided _this is the type of love that just propelled you higher and higher, through the clouds and past the stars until you can practically open heavens gat-_

A sudden breeze froze my thoughts in their place. It was an unnatural gust of wind that chilled me to the bone. Nora must have felt it too, because the warmth and love that had filled her eyes less than five seconds ago was no replaced with terror.

Suddenly Nora began to change. She started paling in color, like someone had poured bleach on her. And before I knew it she was slipping through my grasp slowly floating upward and out of my reach, like a puff of smoke.

"No." I cried out. But it was useless faintly I could make out her reaching for me too. I could barely make out the tears in her eyes.

"PATCH!" She screamed. I couldn't lose her again, not like this…because I had a feeling this time she wouldn't come back.

The clouds parted above us and in dark night I could see streaks of gold illuminating the field. Slowly Nora was drifting between them her hand still out stretched toward me. As if she wanted me to pull her away from the horror engulfing her.

" NORA!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. This was it. My nightmare coming true. She was being taken from me _again. _I was going to lose my angel _AGAIN. _

She was almost completely engulfed in the light now. Her outstretched hand the only part of her visible.

"Patch…" she whispered.

And that was the last thing I heard her say.

**Before you freak out and start sending me hate mail : this IS NOT the last chapter. :D I have one more surprise in store before I unveil my oh-so riveting sequel! much love and thanks for the patient waiting! 3 3 3 3**


	15. Authors Note 3

Okayy so before I update the last chapter I need at least ten reviews of your thoughts of the whole story.

1: So ill know if you guys are still interested

2: S o I can decided whether on not to bother with a sequel!

:D THANK YOUU


	16. Chapter 13

_**She was almost completely engulfed in the light now. Her outstretched hand the only part of her visible.**_

_**"Patch…" she whispered.**_

_**And that was the last thing I heard her say. **_

The light was dimming….turning back to it dull gray light until..

The sky exploded. It was as if the sun had dropped down into the earth and blew up. The light was blinding and I automatically raised my arm to protect my face. Then before I knew it I was being thrown back 30 ft across the clearing.

I landed on my back and groaned. I sat up quickly, confused.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought _Whats going on?_

Then I saw it.

A single column of light dropping to the middle of the clearing, like a lone ray of sunshine. I looked up in time to see something falling…..but it wasn't something..it was someone.

_Nora. _It was happening again..she was falling. But this time was different, because this time I wouldn't just sit by and watch her fall: I'd catch her.

I immediately got to my feet and sprinted across the field with the speed only a fallen angel like me could have.

I felt like I was running in slow-motion; in quicksand. Awful memories ran through my mind and before my eyes.

_Me, falling from heaven, screaming in agony._

_Nora, her face solemn and resigned, tears streaming down her face as she jumped off the rafter._

_The dead look in her eyes as I held her lifeless body in my arms._

But the most awful was the single question that was on auto-replay in my head.

_What if I'm too late?_

No. I couldn't think of those things. I had to save her no if, ands or buts about it.

I reached her just in time, catching her mid-flight and tumbling to the ground till I landed beside her. I quickly righted myself and flipped her over on her back.

And stopped breathing.

She was so beautiful. Not the thin wispy nearly transparent apparition that id been seeing. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she breathed, (thank god) deeply and evenly. Her hair was a wild mass of fiery red curls framing her face. Her pink lips looked so soft and I could remember all the times we kissed and shared passionate embraces.

I held her there, in the quiet meadow, tracing her features as I did in the gym that fateful day.

Then her eyes opened.

The joy, pleasure, elation and just flat out Happiness I felt made tears flow from my eyes.

She stared at me blankly as if she was confused. But a spark of recognition hit her eyes and she gasped.

"Patch…?" She whispered, I could see the reluctant hope in her eyes.

"Yeah it's me, Angel." I said softly, absently running my finger through her hair.

She reached a shaking hand up to touch my face, and my hair.

Then we were hugging, tears flowing down our faces laughing.

That was when I knew, everything would be fine. We would work through the police questioning, the human speculations. She was back. I had Nora Grey, my angel, back to me. And as we held each other a light breeze ruffled my hair drawing my attention to a raven perched on a nearby tree. Then that same voice I've been hearing through this whole ordeal spoke once more.

_This is only the beginning.._

_-__**WOOHOOOOO! First story done! oh yeah! Ok so that was it! I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry for the long wait. Not a bad ending if I do say so myself. So review review review! And important note(even if you already know):**_

_**THERE WILL BE A SQEQUEL. And the title will be announced as will the plot and it will probably have some Nora POV and I'll try to bring Vee into the shenanigans and what heck maybe even some Marcie cause I like her So…yeah THE END.**_


	17. Sequel!

_**A/N: Okay! Hello and Welcome to what should be the starting of a wonderful follow-up to 'Goodbye Angel'. ! **_

_**So the New Title is : Love is Loss: A Goodbye Angel story **_

_**Catchy huh? I thought so too lol and here is what you should expect but youll get a better summary with the first Chapter.**_

_**Nora back and she and patch are still together, with some emotional issues ;)**_

_**You'll be seeing Other characters you'll know and lovee**_

_**More chapterss!/ author notes not taking up chapter space and fooling the people with alertss**_

_**Maybe POSSIBLY….don't kill me but …: a new guy for Nora?**_

_**more angel powers so its more "Hush Hush" instead of normal people haha**_

_**and something I personally need to work on : Consistency its not fair that you guys are taking time to read my story and I am not doing my part to keep you satisfied so a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks **_

_**and that's about it for now.. so look out for my second story:**_

_**Love is Loss: A Goodbye Angel story**_


End file.
